


Romance In Seacouver

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matchmakers meddle with Methos & Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance In Seacouver

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content for male/male slash, violence, language, written for the Meddling Matchmakers Challenge

Thursday Night 01:30 A.M.- Seacouver

Duncan's orgasm ripped through him with waves of powerful contractions, shooting spurts of creamy semen from his quivering cock. He lay back on his pillow, and took his lover in his arms as his chest heaved with labored breaths. His pulse was racing, sending a flush to his sensitized skin, and small droplets of sweat trickled down his chest, leaving him damp and chilled against the night air. 

Methos rubbed a stubbled cheek against Duncan's skin as he squirmed into a more comfortable position across Duncan's chest. "Um, that was nice," Methos whispered and placed a gentle kiss near Duncan's right nipple. 

"That was more than nice, Methos. Seems like it's been forever." 

"Three days, MacLeod. That's hardly forever. Besides, Gina and Robert are *your* friends. Not my fault they've had you out every night this week."

"I know," Duncan said, shivering as his skin dried and cooled. He tightened his arms around Methos, pulling him closer into his embrace, and kissed the tousled head tenderly. "But, you're the one who won't let me tell them about us." 

"Duncan," Methos sighed loudly as he raised his head to look at his lover's face. "We've been through this before. I care for you very much. You know that. But, I want to keep a low profile, and I can't do that if people know about us. It's bad enough that Joe and Amanda found out. If you tell the de Valicourts, it's bound to leak out to the immortal world. We can be used against one another, Mac. Then we'll both be targets for head hunters. I refuse to lose you, not over this." 

"I know that, Methos. Don't you think I have the same fears? It's just.... " he hesitated with an audible sigh. 

"Just what, Mac? Hm?" 

"I want people to know how I feel about you, Methos. I'm not ashamed of us." 

"I know that, Duncan. And neither am I. But, give us a little more time until I can get away from the Watchers and establish a new identity. Just for now."

"For now, but I don't like it," Duncan conceded reluctantly.

"Objections noted," Methos smiled before leaning up to place a grateful kiss on his lover's lips.

Duncan welcomed the kiss, opening his mouth to let Methos' tongue slip inside. Their tongues touched and caressed, sliding together in their mouths until they pulled apart with a shared breath. 

"I do love you, Duncan. Just a little longer. I promise." 

"All right, then. A little longer."

"Besides, I'm worth it."

Duncan felt the smile against his skin and returned it with one of his own. "Yeah. You're worth it, old man." 

*****

Gina de Valicourt pursed her red lips into a pout, and rubbed herself against her husband's firm backside. "But, Robert," she purred, the lilt of her French accent wrapping around him suggestively. "Duncan is our friend. You see how lonely he is. We have to help him."

"Gina," Robert sighed in exasperation, as he turned in the wide bed to enfold her in his arms.  
"Dearest, I don't think Duncan would appreciate us meddling in his life." 

"No," she insisted, pushing his arms away roughly, and pulling out of his embrace to jump from the bed in a huff. "I don't see any such thing, Robert. Duncan is our friend. We owe him. He will appreciate it later once he has found the one to share his life with, no?" 

Robert reached for his wife, long ago resigned to her quick temper and foul moods when her plans were thwarted. "But, how do we know he needs our help? He may already have a lover." 

Gina heaved a deep sigh as she wrapped her red silk lounger around her skin protectively.  
"Men, what do you know? Hm? We've been here a week, Robert. In all that time, have you seen Duncan with a woman?"

Robert looked up at his wife who was now expectantly tapping her bare foot against the carpet impatiently. Well, she had a point, and he had to agree. They had been in Seacouver a week, visiting with their old friend, and it *was* unlike Duncan not to have a lovely young beauty somewhere close. He laid his head back on his pillow, contemplating the situation as his wife continued with her observations.

"Has he ever mentioned anyone, hm? Noh. All he has talked about is his young friend, Adam." 

"Well, we do owe Adam a lot ourselves, dearest," he reminded his wife as he shifted on one elbow to watch her.

"Of course we do. And, I like Duncan's young friend. But, Duncan is a very passionate man. He needs a woman in his life to love. It can't be healthy for him to spend that much time with another immortal male. No, we have to help him, Robert." 

"What do you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

"I thought you would never ask," she stated as she flopped on the bed next to him, once again dimples and smiles, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I have a friend, Danielle, who is working in Seattle right now. She's in-between lovers and I know she and Duncan would make a beautiful couple." 

"I don't know, Gina. I still don't think Duncan will appreciate our interference," he said uncertainly. 

"Of course he will not mind. Didn't you tell me it was his idea to use his friend to trick me into taking you back?" she asked, pleased with her reasoning.

"Well, yes," Robert conceded, albeit hesitantly, before being interrupted by his excited wife.

"Good, I knew you would agree. You call Duncan and invite him to dinner. I will call Danielle and invite her. I'll conveniently have a headache halfway through dinner and we'll make our excuses to leave. I think Danielle and Duncan can do the rest, no?" she smiled devilishly. 

"All right, dear. But, I hope you know what you're doing," her husband reluctantly agreed. 

*****

Friday Night 08:30 pm: Gilliard's Downtown Seacouver

Mac shifted in his seat, and eyed his friends uneasily. Gina and Robert had surprised him by inviting a young friend of Gina's to dinner-- a young, female friend in a thinly veiled attempt to set him up on a blind date.

He wasn't actually angry with Gina. Her friend was quite beautiful with long auburn hair, blue eyes, and a dimpled smile. In fact, during any other time in his long life, he would have been quite enthralled with her charm and humor. But, not now, because his heart was owned completely and irreversibly by the male immortal sitting across from him at the table-even if he wasn't allowed to tell anyone yet. The male immortal who was now studying him with narrowed eyes as Gina and his 'date' chattered excitedly beside him.

He gave his lover an apologetic smile before turning his attention to Gina, who was now pulling at his hand to get his attention.

"Duncan, you're not paying attention to me," she pouted.

He turned towards her, but not before Methos stuck out his own bottom lip in a mock pout. Duncan tried to suppress his laughter, but failed miserably when he saw the twin expression on Gina's face. 

"I'm sorry, Gina." He sobered immediately, noticing his lover smirk in return. "I wasn't ignoring you. What did you say?"

"That's all right, Duncan. I know it's hard to notice anyone else while Danielle is sitting next to you," Gina smiled coyly and patted his hand.

He started to reply when he heard a snort come from across the table. He glanced over just in time to see Methos duck his head to hide a huge grin.

He glared at his lover, then turned his attention back to Gina when she squeezed his arm with thinly disguised impatience. "Robert and I are going to visit the museum tomorrow. We would like you and Danielle to join us." 

He glanced at Danielle, who was smiling at him expectantly. "Yeah, we could do that," he said tentatively before turning to Methos. "Would you like to join us? You said you wanted to see the new exhibit." 

Methos looked up with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "The museum? Tomorrow? With you?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last word, as a smirk quirked his lips.

"Yes, Adam. With us," he answered, pointedly ignoring the frowns now decorating both Gina's and Danielle's faces while his lover smiled with devilish delight at his discomfort. 

 

Robert de Valicourt shook his head in disbelief as his wife paced back and forth in their hotel suite. She was clearly agitated after her carefully executed plans had gone awry.  
"Dearest, calm down. Maybe Duncan isn't ready for another relationship." 

"Nonsense. I've known Duncan and Fitz for centuries. They were my dearest friends. I know I'm right, Robert. It's not Duncan's fault. It's that Adam. We have to do something about him." 

"What do you mean, Gina?" Robert asked cautiously.

"We have to get him away from Duncan for a few days until he and Danielle have a chance to know one another. I know I'm right about this, Robert. We just have to do something. We both owe Duncan. If it wasn't for him, we would not have one another now." She slipped beside her husband on the bed and nuzzled his neck.

Robert could feel his resistance slipping away as she reached inside his shirt and stroked his chest.  
"Help me, Robert. Hm? For me, darling."

"Well," he gasped as her hand reached inside the waistband of his pants. "I do have a friend who owes me a favor." 

"I'll be happy when Duncan is happy." She kissed him passionately, giving him just enough breath to reply.

"Yes, anything."

*****

Saturday 10:00 am: The Corner Grill

Robert eyed his two guests with trepidation, seriously wondering about the wisdom of his plan. He had told Gina the truth the night before. He did have a friend that owed him a favor. What he hadn't told her was that the friend was a two bit con artist he had helped stay clear of jail. He had called Louis in the early morning hours, asking him for assistance with their minor problem. 

The solution for said problem was now sitting across from him, consuming large amounts of eggs and biscuits. 

"So, L-Louis didn't t-t-tell us what you w-wanted us to do," the first man stuttered between bites of food. Robert gave the man an assessing look, taking in the two hundred pound body packed into a five foot five frame. The man's bald head seemed to attract light as it bounced off his dome onto his black framed glasses. 

"Yeah, what do we have ta do?" The American southern accent had a distinct twang that reminded Robert of a movie he had once seen. Something about moonshine, he recalled. He looked over at the man who had just spoken, wincing as he shoveled two bite- fulls of food into his mouth at once. This man weighed about the same as his partner, only he carried it on a muscular six foot three frame. Also, unlike his partner, he sported a full head of dark brown hair. 

"Well," Robert chose his words carefully. "I have a friend, and I need you two to sort of confiscate him for a few days." 

"What duh ya mean? We don't hurt nobody, ya know," the second man said between bites of hash browns. 

"Yeah, I don't know w-what L-Louis told you, but we don't do nothing we can go to jail over." 

"No," Robert assured them quickly, pointedly lowering his voice, and hoping they took the cue.  
"Nothing like that. He's a friend, and we're just playing a sort of practical joke on him. All you have to do is kidnap him, and keep him a few days. I don't want you to hurt him. And, whatever you do, don't tell him who had him taken. Just keep him safe, but out of the way for a while. There will be five thousand dollars in it for each of you if you can keep him away for at least a week." 

He watched his two companions exchange looks, knowing the exact moment the decision had been made between them. "Yeah, we c-can do t-that. C-can't we, Jethro?" 

"Jethro?" Robert asked, confused. "I thought you said your name was Jake?" 

"It is." The tall man grinned. "But, everyone says I act just like that guy Jethro on the Beverly Hillbillies, and it kinda stuck." He shoveled in a mouthful of eggs, still grinning while Robert pondered his statement. 

"Jethro?" Robert asked again. "The Beverly Hillbillies?" 

"Hey, Jethro. I don't t-think this fella knows what t-the Beverly Hillbillies is," his partner informed him gleefully. 

"No, I quite don't. But that doesn't matter. The important thing is that you'll take the job." 

"Yeah, we'll take it," Jethro replied, still grinning stupidly.

"Good. Oh, there's one more little thing. He will have a sword, so be careful. Make sure you take it with you. If, for some reason, someone finds him and they have a sword, you're to let him go immediately and give him back his sword. Then you must leave as fast as you can. Got that?" 

"Yeah, hey, is this some k-kind of k-kinky game you rich guys play?" the short, stocky man asked. 

"Yes, you could say that...uh...I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"It's P-P-Paul. I'm the brains in this outfit." 

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Robert replied, pulling a picture from his coat pocket. "This is a picture of the man you are to take. His name is Adam Pierson. This--" He slid the picture and a piece of folded paper to Paul's hand. "This is his address. I want him to be indisposed before 2pm today. Can you deliver?" 

"Yeah, man. Just leave it ta us," Jethro said with certainty. "We have everything we're gonna need."

"Good," Robert replied, getting up from the table to leave. "You have my number. Only call me if something goes wrong. And, remember what I said. No one gets hurt, and don't forget about the sword." 

The other two men rose, with Paul sweeping the picture and address into his breast pocket. "You c-can c-count on us, b-boss." 

Robert looked back one last time, before shaking his head in bewilderment and leaving.

*****

Saturday 01:00 P.M.

Jethro pulled up alongside the curb, and gazed intently at the piece of paper clasped in his hand.

"T-This it, Jethro?" his partner asked from the passenger seat of the black sedan. 

"Yeah, man. He's up thare. Apartment 3E."

"Ok-k-kay. Remember the plan?"

"I know what ta do, Paul. Don't worry."

"Well, d-do it just l-like we rehearsed, k-kay? And, t-this t-time, don't sniff the rag after you  
p-put the chloroform on it. We c-could've had him t-t-two hours ago if you hadn't been knocked out." 

"Got it, Paul. Don't sniff the rag. I'm ready." 

"Okay, b-but follow my lead, c-cos I've got t-the brains, remember." 

They got out of the car together, and scurried to the front of Methos' apartment building. Jethro shifted the pizza box, filled with an assortment of supplies, in his big clumsy hands. They found the correct apartment and knocked. 

"Yes?" came the cultured voice from within. 

"Pizza," Jethro called through the door and smiled stupidly.

"I didn't order a pizza. You have the wrong apartment." 

"A f-friend sent it t-to you," Paul stuttered nervously. 

The door opened slowly. An angular face, set with intense hazel eyes, peeked from behind the door as it opened wider. "What friend?" Methos asked cautiously. 

"Don't know, man. Here, look 'n see," Jethro pushed the box towards him impatiently. 

"It's already p-paid for," Paul added. 

"Right. Fine." Methos placed his blade next to the door, and reached for the box.

Paul waited until Methos opened the door wider before he pounced. He had no doubt the tall, muscular man could fight him off. But, he also knew Jethro was ready with a rag drenched with chloroform. Paul ducked down, and thrust, punching Methos in the gut with the full right side of his body. 

Methos doubled over, pushing the shorter man away from him, when a rag was placed over his mouth and nose, and he was pushed back into his apartment. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell, collapsing forward into Jethro's arms. 

They laid Methos on the floor, and congratulated themselves on a job well done. 

"We did it," Jethro commented, smugly. 

"We sure d-did," Paul agreed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Now what?" 

They both looked down at Methos, suddenly realizing they hadn't planned how to get the six foot man from the building unnoticed. 

"Uh, Paul?"

"I know, I know. I'm t-thinking. G-Give me a minute, will ya?"

Paul looked around, spotted a large area rug, and smiled as an idea took shape in his mind.  
"C-Come on, g-give me a hand," he said, pulling on his friend's arm. 

They moved the furniture quickly, and pulled Methos to the center of the rug. They rolled him up in the stiff material until the only part of his body showing was his bare feet. Jethro picked him up effortlessly, and slung him over his shoulder. 

Paul darted from the building first, making sure the coast was clear. Jethro came behind him, the man filled rug weighing down his left shoulder, until he reached the car, and dumped him unceremoniously into the trunk. 

"We d-did it," Paul laughed and hugged his large friend. 

*****

Apartment across town - 03:00 P.M. 

Methos woke to a wave of nausea, a dry mouth, and a pounding headache. He immediately catalogued the lack of immortal presence at the same time he realized he was lying on a bed, bound and gagged. He thrust against his ropes, and vocalized his displeasure around the large rag stuffed in his mouth. It was only moments before he heard the scurry of feet and two men appeared in the doorway of the room. He grunted a string of curses at them, communicating his intense displeasure even as the gag muffled his words. 

"I think he's rally mad, Paul," the larger man said to his companion. 

Methos blinked, and stilled, as he studied his two captors. It couldn't be. The pizza men were standing in the doorway, smiling stupidly at him. 'Bloody hell,' he thought. He maneuvered himself onto his back, and watched them, wondering what they would do next. 

"Maybe we should take the gag out," Jethro suggested. 

"Okay, you do it." 

Methos lay still, willing himself to calm down, and watched as the larger man crept towards him. His gag was slowly removed, and he sighed his relief. "What's this about?" he asked calmly. "Why was I brought here?" 

"Oh, we can't tell ya," the big man grinned.

"You can't?" Methos asked slowly, looking from one grinning man to the next in disbelief. 

"It's just a practical joke. We're not g-going to hurt you," the shorter man stuttered. 

"A joke?" Methos repeated, assessing the two men, even as he planned his escape. "And, who put you up to this- joke?" 

"Can't tell ya," Jethro beamed.

"All right. Look, my arms are really hurting. Do you think you could untie me now?" He looked up through his lashes, and smiled shyly, well aware how he appeared to others when he used his 'Adam Pierson' persona. 

He watched both men exchange looks before the shorter man answered. "I don't know. We're supposed t-t-to k-keep you here." 

"Oh, I won't leave. I promise. Just let me up so I can move around. You're going to let me eat, aren't you? Besides, I have to use the loo." 

"Oh, man. Sorry. But ya got to promise not to try and leave," Jethro warned him as he untied the ropes. 

"Absolutely. You have my word." 

Methos stood up and stretched after being untied, and continued to assess his situation. There was no immortal in the immediate area. And, it appeared that these two were the only mortals. He looked around the well lived-in bedroom, guessing he was in one of the men's home. 

"Bathroom?" He looked out towards the hallway. 

"Oh, yeah. Down the hall, to the right." 

"Thanks." He smiled shyly, and ducked his head. Slumping, he drew in his shoulders to decrease his height, and walked down the hall, cognizant of the two pairs of eyes following his every move. Once in the bathroom, he waited until he heard the two men return to the bedroom. Once he was certain he was no longer being watched, he opened the door and peered out cautiously. The coast was clear, and he sprinted up the hall to the front door. 

"Hey," he heard shouting behind him as he fled. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind by a blunt force. He kicked and fought, bringing the man down, until a crashing blow caught the side of his head and the world went dark once again. 

He woke to a throbbing headache and moaned. He was also bound hand and foot with rope to the bed. He winced with pain when someone banged on the door. 

"Police. Open up," a loud voice bellowed into the apartment. 

Methos heard a flurry of activity, a shuffle of feet, and his two companions were back at his bedside. 

"Q-Quick. Untie him from the bed." 

He tensed as he was untied, and shoved roughly from the bed by his bound arms. This time they had bound his ankles as well, and he stumbled as they pushed him towards the back door. He barely had time to complain through his gag, when he was shoved out the back onto a narrow ledge with the door slammed soundly in his face. He assumed his captors were talking to the police, and contemplated throwing his body against the solid door to get their attention. That thought was quickly put aside, however. The last thing he needed was the police looking too closely at Adam Pierson. He looked down at the fire escape draped against the brick wall, and shook his head. There was no way he could maneuver the metal rungs with his hands and feet bound. 

Just then, the sky darkened, and he groaned to himself as the first drop of rain hit him on the head. It was only moments before the sky opened and the torrent began, drenching him down to his skin. Standing on the ledge, his clothing soaked, he narrowed his eyes dangerously, and planned his captors painful demise as the cold rain dripped from his hair and ran down his face.  
*****

Sunday - 08:00 A.M. - Mac's Loft 

Duncan paced the length of the loft, his gut clenched in a knot. He hadn't been worried when Methos missed their date at the museum the day before. Truthfully, he had been relieved when he hadn't shown up, knowing the other man would taunt him unmercifully about his date. The exhibit had been everything he expected, and Danielle's company had been enjoyable. At first he was worried about hurting the young woman by keeping his relationship with Methos a secret. Therefore, it was a great relief when she admitted that she had only been humoring Gina, and was actually interested in someone else in Seattle. They ended the evening on a friendly note, and Duncan had gone home, looking forward to spending the evening with his lover. He was mildly surprised that Methos wasn't at the loft when he arrived. Even though Methos had kept his own apartment, he frequently spent his afternoons and evenings with Duncan at the loft. He tried to push the worry from his mind even though he couldn't reach Methos by phone. But, that was last night. By this morning he was more than worried. He was frightened. Something had to have happened or his lover would not have simply disappeared, no matter how difficult he could be at times. 

He hadn't felt any better when he arrived at Methos' apartment and found his door unlocked, and his furniture moved out of place. He was also sure a large rug had been removed from the room. Still, it didn't appear to have suffered a quickening, and there was no blood to be found. A quick look verified that Methos' SUV remained parked in its usual spot. 

He spent the early morning hours driving through Seacouver, tuning his senses for the slightest hint of immortal presence. Failing that, he had gone home, and turned on the news to see if any unusual lightening storms had been reported. 

He had finally called Joe, and poured out his worries and frustrations to the other man. 

"I don't know, Mac. As far as I know, nothing unusual has happened overnight. There's not anyone new in town. Are you sure he's not just getting back at you for something?"

"I'm sure, Joe. I know he can be an ass, but he wouldn't worry me like this for no reason. Something has happened." 

"Okay. I'll see what I can find out. I'll call you if I have any word. And, Mac, don't worry. He's looked after himself for a lot of years, you know." 

"I know, Joe. But that doesn't mean someone can't get him now. He's not invulnerable." 

*****

An apartment across town - 09:00 A.M.

Methos watched his captors from the couch. After bringing him back inside and drying him off , they had locked all the doors and moved him into the living room where they could watch him constantly. Thankfully, although his wrists were still bound together, they had released his feet and removed his gag. 

Jethro was cooking in the small kitchenette, fully visible from his seat on the couch. Paul was sitting across from him, filling out a crossword puzzle in the morning's newspaper. 

"So, who did you say put you up to this?" he asked, breaking into the silence. 

"A friend of a f-friend." Paul looked up, before returning to his puzzle.

"Ah, I see." He watched as Jethro spooned their eggs and hashbrowns onto three plates. He hated to admit it, but he was actually rather amused by his captor's clumsy antics. Jethro came into the living room, and set Methos' plate down on the coffee table in front of him, before taking his own place in the other chair across the room. Methos looked down at his bound wrists, and then at his plate, and smirked. "How do you expect me to eat like this," he asked as they delved into their food.

"Oh, uh," Jethro stammered, and looked at Paul.

"You'll t-try to run away," Paul accused, looking from one man to the next.

"No, I promise. That was a big mistake yesterday. I've learned my lesson," Methos assured them in his best "Adam Pierson" voice. 

"Ya promise?" Jethro asked uncertainly, setting his plate aside. "The police said we had to keep the noise down."

Methos snorted to himself as the big man rose to cross the room. "Promise. I'd cross my heart if my hands weren't tied," he lied. 

A moment later, he was untied and running towards the door. He heard yelling behind him as he swung it open, and ran down the steps to the concrete parking lot. They were close on his heels when he spotted a fence, and jumped over it to the yard next door. He was almost to the other side when he heard the growls, followed by threatening snarls and barks. He glanced back just in time to see two large Dobermans galloping towards him. "Shit," he yelled, and scurried up the nearest tree, leaving the two angry dogs below. He barely had time to register the yell and curse, when he was joined on a neighboring branch by Jethro. 

"Nice of you to join me," he said dryly, and once again cursed his luck. "So, what do we do now, Sherlock?" 

"Who?" 

"Never mind," he snorted. 

They stayed like that for long moments while Methos contemplated his next move. He was pretty sure he could get down and fight off the mutts. Being sure he couldn't escape, his captors had let him strip off his wet clothes in the bathroom without them. While he didn't know where they had stashed his sword, they didn't know about the dagger he had hidden at his back under his waistband. He reached around and withdrew it, ignoring the startled yelp from the other man. 

He climbed down silently, and carefully approached the dogs. They crept up to him and began to snarl. Methos faced them, his dagger in his hand, and crept closer as they growled a warning low in their throats. He made eye contact, staring them down with every step, and pressed them closer until they were backing away from the tree. He was peripherally aware that Jethro had climbed down the tree, and was making his way to the fence. He began backing away from the dogs, softly talking to them, while maintaining eye contact until he reached the fence, and quickly climbed over. 

Turning to Jethro, his dagger still in his hand,he contemplated his next move. He didn't want to hurt the other man. He had actually been quite amused by the two men's antics as they attempted to hold him. Still, he had no intention of returning to the small apartment to be tied up once again. 

"Sorry, but I've got to go now." He smiled triumphantly at the other man.

"I d-don't t-think so," came the nervous voice behind him as the distinctive noise of a gun being cocked echoed in the still air. 

"Wonderful," he moaned, as Jethro shrugged his shoulders, and took the dagger from his grip.

*****

11 A.M.

Duncan punched the accelerator of his Thunderbird, and sped to Joe's Blues Bar. Joe had called just moments earlier, stating he was on the verge of finding Methos' whereabouts. Duncan pulled into the bar's parking lot, jumping from the front seat as he shifted into park, and allowed the engine to die. 

"Joe," he called to his friend before his eyes could adjust to the darkened room.

"Over here, Mac," Joe's voice beckoned him from behind the bar.

"What did you find out?" Duncan slid onto a bar stool, and picked up the beer Joe already had sitting on the counter for him.

"Well, believe it or not, one of our Watchers was around Methos' apartment building yesterday. She didn't really think anything about it at the time, but once I asked around, she came forward with what she saw."

"Why would a Watcher be hanging around Adam's apartment? Joe?"Duncan asked, becoming suspicious when his friend hesitated before answering. 

"Aw, geez, Mac. There's been a rumor that Watcher Adam Pierson has been seen with an immortal. So, headquarters wanted him watched, okay?" Joe answered defensively.

Mac could feel the anger building inside him, and he tried to squelch his reaction, knowing Joe wasn't the cause of his problems. In fact, Joe had protected both he and Methos time and again. But, no matter how careful they were, there always seemed to be someone lurking around. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Watchers figured out Adam Pierson was immortal. What then? Would Methos leave? Methos was hell bent on remaining anonymous. That's why he wouldn't let him tell anyone about their relationship. Were the Watchers behind Methos' disappearance now? He took another swallow of beer, and slammed the bottle down hard on the counter. 

"What did you find out, Joe?" 

Joe studied his friend and sighed. Duncan knew Joe understood his annoyance with the Watchers, although this time, he had to reluctantly admit, he was grateful that someone was watching his lover. "Two men went to Methos' apartment yesterday around one o'clock. One had a box of pizza and our girl didn't think much of it. Except, when they came out, the one with the pizza was carrying a large rolled up rug over his shoulder, and there were two feet sticking out." 

"Methos?" 

"Probably, but we can't be sure. Anyway, she got a partial license plate. We just now got it traced to our two friends and got a positive id."

"Well ?"Duncan took another swallow of beer while Joe pulled out a handful of pictures.  
"This is Jake Summers. Paul Lenfeld. They're two small time con artists, pretty harmless, but also not very successful." 

Duncan picked up the pictures and studied the two men. "What do you mean?" 

"It seems that they bungle most of their jobs. Like I said, pretty harmless. The thing is, they wouldn't have any reason to grab Methos." 

"Not unless someone paid them to," Duncan finished for him.

"Yeah, that's how I see it. Here's the last address we could find on them. I figured you'd want to go check it out."

"You figured right. Thanks, Joe." 

Duncan took one last drink of beer and grabbed the pictures and address. His cell phone chirped  
as he swung back into his car. "MacLeod." 

"Duncan," Gina's voice purred over the line.

"Gina, I don't have time to talk right now. Adam's been taken, and I just found out where they're keeping him." 

"Taken? How awful. He will be all right, yes?"

"If I have anything to do with it, he will. I'll call you later when it's all over." 

"Yes, Duncan. Later." 

*****

Methos flipped the omelet before sprinkling the top liberally with grated cheese. After coming back to the apartment, they had agreed to leave him untied. In return, he had volunteered to repair the breakfast he had ruined by his hasty retreat. Now, he was in the kitchen, while his captors watched him from the couch, and bemoaned their streak of bad luck. He had studied each man, and found no malice, which was confusing under their present circumstances. Suspecting he really needed his head examined, he had put his escape plans on hold, and decided to assist his two erstwhile kidnappers instead. After all, he was easily amused, and this was much better than being hog tied to a bed. 

"Breakfast," he announced.

They each grabbed a plate to take back to the living room. 

"This is good," Jethro announced around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. Thanks. So, tell me. What do you two guys get out of this little scheme? I mean, obviously you're doing this for someone else." 

He noticed Paul hesitate, his fork to his mouth, before Jethro smiled and freely answered.  
"Five thousand bucks a piece. Hey, man, we told ya. It's just a practical joke. We aint gonna hurt ya or nothing." 

"Not hurt me? You had a gun." He looked pointedly at Paul. 

"It wasn't l-loaded. I wouldn't really sh-shoot you." 

"I see," Methos said, mostly to himself, as he mentally clicked off a list of possible candidates.  
"Who is paying you?" he asked nonchalantly, before taking a bite of food. 

"T-The boss," came the answer from Paul, before the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted further questioning.

Methos watched with amusement as Paul slammed down the receiver and started jabbering.  
"Hurry, Jethro. T-That was t-the boss. He said someone's on t-to us. We have to grab him and  
g-get out now." 

Jethro grabbed the ropes and came towards him.

"Not again," he moaned as his hands were pulled behind his back. 

"Sorry, buddy. But we gotta do as the boss says." Jethro finished tying his hands securely behind his back, then squatted to tie his ankles. 

Methos was idly wondering how he was going to get to the car since he was trussed securely, when a rag with a nauseatingly familiar odor was placed over his nose and mouth. 'Not again,' he moaned to himself.

He woke sometime later, securely bound and gagged, and covered with dirty laundry.'A laundry bag? Don't they have more imagination than that?' he groused to himself as he was wheeled down a long corridor. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he shifted and tried to free his head from the odorous clothing covering his head. His mobile prison suddenly stopped, and he stiffened as he felt the first tendrils of immortal presence slither up his spine. Someone knocked and a door and the presence became stronger. He could feel the adrenaline as it surged through his blood, elevating his heart rate and kicking in his fight or flight response. His pupils dilated and his nostrils flared while he pulled at his bindings in an effort to free himself. 

He froze in his efforts, however, when he heard first one, then another, familiar voice before a door slammed firmly behind them. 

"You brought him here? Are you mad? You'll lead Duncan right to us." 

"Robert, what will we do? Duncan may not understand that we did this for his own benefit.  
You must leave. Quickly." 

"B-But we c-can't. T-That guy's after us."

"Yeah, what's the deal, boss? You said this was justa gag." 

"It is, of course, it is. But, he's not supposed to know who played it on him yet. Gina's right. You have to go." 

'The de Valicourts. Bloody hell.' Methos listened to them debate his immediate future, secretly delighting in their distress. Evidently, the boy scout was riding to his rescue. He allowed a momentary concern for his captors before tiring of the bantering, and began kicking at the cloth laundry hamper until it was ripped open and he was facing four panicked faces. 

Robert leaned over and removed his gag. "Sorry, Pierson. Nothing personal, you understand. And, we told them not to hurt you." 

"Get me out of here," he said firmly, leveling a deadly glare in their direction.

"Of course," Robert said shakily, signaling for the other two men to assist him.

Methos was vertical for only a few moments before a new presence washed over him, followed by a loud, insistent banging at the door. Paul and Jethro startled, then ran to the nearest closet in panic, shutting the door securely behind them.

"Well, should we let him in?" Methos asked smugly. 

The gag was shoved into his mouth so quickly he didn't have time to react. Neither could he protest when he was shoved into the closet to join Paul and Jethro. "Sorry about this, Pierson. We'll make it up to you," Robert promised as he slammed the door.

Methos leaned against the closet door while Paul and Jethro pressed against his back, and listened as Duncan was allowed in the suite.

"Robert, Gina. Where is he? What's going on?" Duncan bellowed angrily.

"Duncan, what do you mean?" he heard Gina's voice ask innocently.

"I followed them here. The two guys that took Adam. They came up to your suite." 

"Surely you're mistaken, Duncan. Why would they come here?" Robert asked reasonably.

"Dammit, man. I know they came here. Where is he?" 

"Duncan." Methos could hear the pout in Gina's voice all the way inside the closet.

"No, Gina. Don't you understand? I love him. Now * where * is * he?" 

Methos smiled around his gag when he heard the determination in his lover's voice. Pushing heavily against the door where they were all huddled, he finally felt it give way to his weight, and the door flew open, depositing all three men onto the floor. Methos looked up, still bound and gagged, to see three immortals staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. 

Robert groaned loudly while Gina feigned shock and disbelief.

Fortunately for all concerned, Duncan's attention had been diverted, and he rushed to his lover's side to extricate him from his bonds. Duncan cut him loose quickly before settling angry eyes on all those involved. "What did you think you were doing?" he yelled. 

Methos rubbed his arms, willing the soreness from his abused muscles. He had been abducted, chased down by dogs, and tied up for the greater part of the last twenty four hours, and he was exhausted. So, as much as he would enjoy the sight of his lover berating the interfering de Valicourts, his exhaustion was quickly winning out. He placed a hand to Duncan's face, stilling his outrage for the time being. 

"Duncan, please," Gina begged. "We didn't mean to hurt Adam. I only wanted you to have a chance to be happy with Danielle. I wanted you to find love like Robert and I have." 

Methos met Duncan's eyes, his hand still caressing the softly bristled jaw. He saw the question there and he nodded slightly, giving permission.

"Gina," Duncan said," I already have that kind of love. With Adam." Duncan turned back to Methos. "Are you all right?"

"I am now. Let's go home, Duncan. This can wait." Methos turned to Jethro. "Where's my sword?"

Jethro looked at Paul, who began to stammer. "Uh, it's at our p-place. We'll g-go g-get it for you." 

"No, I'll go get it for me," Methos stated firmly, then offered them a smile. "Can you two stay out of trouble long enough to get home? And--" He looked pointedly at Gina and Robert.  
"I believe you owe my two friends here some money." 

He took Duncan's hand, and they turned to leave. "So, did you miss me?" 

Duncan squeezed Methos' hand tightly, and opened the door. "Didn't even notice you were gone." 

"Really?" 

"Um huh." 

"Liar."

"Learned from the best, old man." 

*****

Methos pulled his robe around his waist, and tied the belt. Duncan was waiting in the living room area of the loft, his own silk robe flowing around his tanned legs. Methos walked towards him, accepting a glass of amber liquor. He took a sip, and set it aside. 

Duncan wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly. "I missed you." He pressed his lips to Methos', and opened his mouth to flick out his tongue. Methos invited him in, meeting him with his own hunger as their tongues danced together in the oral caress. They pulled apart, their breaths already becoming labored as their hearts beat faster, and their passion began to build quickly between them. 

Duncan squeezed Methos hard, bringing him to his chest. He nuzzled Methos' neck, smiling when he felt him shiver under his lips. He felt Methos harden under the thin material, and groaned. His own hardness was throbbing between his legs, rising from the folds of his robe, to reach for its mate. Pushing forward with his body, he walked them backwards until they were at the bed.

Methos was caressing Duncan's nipples, bringing the sensitive nubs to hardness, tweaking each in turn until they throbbed in harmony with the blood pulsing in his cock. Duncan groaned deep in his throat, and they fell backwards onto the bed, his body pressing the other man into the mattress. 

Hands caressed, moving material out of the way to expose silky skin over hard muscle. He pressed down with his groin, until he felt his lover's hardness slide against him. 

He shivered with desire as Methos slid his legs around his waist, pressing their cocks together . A sharp thrust, a slide of hips, and they were gliding together in a breathless rhythm. Duncan felt the pressure build inside him, and groaned as Methos' hips jerked and thrust faster against him. Their movements shortened as they ground together, their cocks never losing that precious contact. 

Duncan cried out as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. He came hard, shooting out long spurts of creamy semen between them. He collapsed on Methos' chest, breathless and sweaty, feeling his lover's own release mingle with his own. 

They lay together, their breathing no longer labored, their pulses slowed, and their hands entwined. "I do love you, Duncan." 

"I know." 

"I was too afraid before to let anyone know. Forgive me?" 

"There is nothing to forgive," 

"It's not going to be easy once everyone knows."

"It never is." 

"But, I'm worth it."

"You're worth it, old man." 

 

~finis~


End file.
